beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Seeking The Legends Chapter 9
Chapter 9: Discovering the Shapeshifter Kerbex awoke from the sound of a beybattle. He peeked through the window and saw another him! Someone had stolen his battle! He marched outside, tired but angry. This frightened FastBlade. "There's two of ya!?" FastBlade questioned suprised. The Kerbex in battle quickly said, "Quiet FastBoy and focus on the battle. Apus!" "Apus?" FastBlade and the non-battling Kerbex said confused. "Now this is the Guardian of Olympus' battle!" The non-battling Kerbex lancherd up Zeuus and lanched. "There can be only one Kerbex! An that is me!" That Kerbex then turned to FastBlade. "Trust me, I am the real Kerbex. My bey is Zeuus. His is Apus. You can trust me!" "I see... ...come on! Bring it on!" The Kerbex owning Apus commanded his bey to counter Eagle and Zeuus. "Zeuus!" Zeus pushed back Apus. But Apus bounces, dodging the attack. "Now strike him down!" Fake Kerbex commanded. "Not happenig. Eagle! Special Move! Eagle Sky Bomb!" FastBlade made his bey knock Apus away from Zeuus. "Thanks. That was close." The Real Kerbex thanked FastBlade. The Fake Kerbex smirked. "Is that all you got." The Real Kerbex replied, "You think so buddy?" "That was all I got. That was my special move." FastBlade quietly said. "Come Zeuus. Lets show mister fake what we got. Zeuus! Lightning Discharge!" Zeuus changes mode and zaps Apus. "What is this?" The Fake Kerebx eyes grew wide. Zeuus sends out discharge and distablizes Apus. The Real Kerbex, all full of himself said, "And I wonder why six bladers had trouble with you..." The rest of the gang energed from their rooms. "Seriously! It's like, 6:30 am! I'd like sleep, thanks!" Gingka moaned. Eagle then shouted: "There's two Kerbex's?!" "Nahh... ...there's two FastBlades..." Blade sarcasticly said to Eagle. Leo opened his door with Ninja on his shoulder. "Who's the fake or are they twins?" The Real Kerbex pointed into the stadium. "The one with the Apus is a fake!" Atsushi slowly walked out of his room and shout to everyone to be quiet but he fainted at the sight of two Kerbex's. "Gramps!" FastBlade ran over to Atsushi. "Get back here, you!" The Fake shouted at him. He told Apus to strike his Eagle into the air. Then, FastBlade ran back to the stadium and commanded Eagle to charge down and hit Apus. It was a successful hit. "No more fooling around, I'm ending this!" The Fake Kerbex made darkness surround the area. "No chance. Zeuus!" Zeuus created a lightning bolt that shone through darkness and shattered it. The Fake Kerbex just stared. "What the?" "Let me in this! Let's go real pal!" FastBlade said to the real Kerbex. "What do you mean? What are we doing?" Real Kerebx asked FastBlade.FastBlade quickly whispered to the Real Kerbex the plan. "Tornado Wind Eagle!" Eagle created a very strong tornado. Zeuus then went into the tornado and aiming at Apus, he uses Call of the Gods. As a result, Apus was once again defeated. After FastBlade and the Real Kerbex high fived eachother, the Fake Kerbex transformed into Recon! "I will get your Light Power from your beys. This isn't the end of me!" And with that, Recon transformed into dust. On some planet far out into the galaxies, Recon appered before some ultra powerful evil guy, Recon's boss. "When I say 'Make the Guardian weak.', I don't mean beat him up! I mean with a bey or words! Not so weak so their Light Power is weak! You fool!" Recon's boss said sharply. "S... ...s... ...sorry sir." Recon apologised. "Sorry? Sorry!? Sorry is just a word that people use to try to make things better! It means nothing! Now get outta here and your not getting your weekly pay this week! Now think about what you done and why you lost!" Recon's boss kicked Recon out of the room. Back at the secret training area, Atsushi was feeling much better and everyone was telling him what happened. After that, Eagle was suggesting that all of the gang, including himself, should go and look for the Light Guardians insted of the Guardians coming to them. "And let's have nicknames! I'll be Typhlosion. Now always call me that." Eagle happily said. "I agree. I'll be birdy." Leo gave a thumbs up. "This is crazy. I don't agree with the nicknames, Eagle." Blade said. "That's Typhlosion to you!" Eagle gave Blade that unhappy look. "This nickname thing is just madness." Said Gingka. She, Blade, FastBlade ane Kerbex just left the room. Typhlosion put his hand out at Leo for a handshake. "Hi Birdy." goes to HellKerbex for most ideas for this battle. You must thank him. Category:Fanon Story Chapters